Ne jamais coucher avec la soeur d'un Kazekage
by Kaede-Alys
Summary: Shikamaru n'avait vraiment pas de chance. Fallait-il vraiment qu'elle soit la sœur du Kazekage ? One Shot humoristique. Shikamaru x Temari, fond de SasuNaru.


Disclaimer : Persos à Kshimoto, histoire à moi.

Prairing : Shikamaru x Temari, SasuNaru en fond parce que.

Note de l'auteur : Prochaine partie de Lune rouge à venir dans les jours prochains, un One Shot humoristique et hétéro (pour une fois) pour patienter.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chôji m'avait toujours dit que je ne savais pas choisir mes filles. Je n'avais pas compris, sur le coup, la gente féminine est tellement galère que je ne suis sorti qu'avec une ou deux, mais ça a jamais duré. Les femmes sont toujours chiantes et me terrifient –elles ne pourraient pas simplement se taire et se détendre, puis arrêter de crier ?

J'ai eu une aventure une semaine ou deux avec Ino, la fille de notre groupe, mais une fois de plus, ça n'a pas marché. Je pense qu'elle voulait juste un petit ami, et que n'importe quel mec aurait suffi Sasuke Uchiha de préférence, évidemment. Mais, depuis que le sieur Uchiha était en couple avec un de mes potes blond (et avait, entre parenthèses, avoué son homosexualité), les filles s'étaient intéressés aux autres garçons, leurs lots de consolation.

Quand je me suis retrouvé à avoir une aventure avec cette fille-là, ça avait été différent. On se disputait, mais au fond, ces cris étaient affectueux. Qu'elle ne soit pas ninja dans le même village que moi ne m'avait pas dérangé. Elle était trop… Trop parfaite.

Ses cheveux soulevés par son ninjutsu du vent, ses yeux malicieux, sa peau bronzée par le désert, les courbes harmonieuse de son corps sexy. Tout. Elle était absolument parfaite. J'aurais dû voir venir de loin les ennuis.

D'habitude, je réfléchis beaucoup, mais j'étais en phase de sommeil, cette semaine. Nous étions en voyage politique à Suna, pour consolider l'alliance entre nos deux villages, et on devait juste passer du temps avec les ninjas qui nous hébergeaient. Etablir des relations n'était pas si compliqué, et, en y songeant bien, je n'avais fait qu'obéir aux ordres. On nous avait demandé d'établir des relations, mais notre Hokage n'avait pas précisé s'il s'agissait de relations d'ordre amical ou d'ordre sentimental. Je pense que je vais prendre cher. Galère.

Elle m'avait accosté –si on peut appeler ça ainsi- plutôt brutalement. On était à la cafétéria où mangeaient tous les ninjas de Konoha et de Suna. Je parlais avec Chôji, qui avait comme par hasard prit une double ration, puis nous étions partis rejoindre Ino. Notre coéquipière était en pleine discussion avec Sakura et elle. Elles devaient parler d'un sujet sur lequel elles n'étaient pas d'accord, car le ton montait. Je ne m'en étais pas inquiété, les filles sont tout le temps si chiantes qu'il ne faut pas y prêter attention. Apparemment, Ino s'était liée avec elle contre Sakura car la fille aux cheveux roses tourna les talons violemment avec un mouvement de tête arrogant et un déhanché ridicule.

« Hey petite ! avait-elle crié à Sakura. Tords pas du cul, la route est droite !

-Et ne fronce pas les sourcils, ça ne fera qu'agrandir ton front ! avait ajouté Ino. »

On s'était approché des deux filles qui échangeaient un regard entendu. Je déteste quand elles font cela, ça ne présage rien de bon.

« Tu viens manger, Ino ? avait demandé Chôji, qui se retenait de commencer son repas debout.

-Ouais, me disputer avec la pouf m'a ouvert l'appétit ! Tu viens, Temari ? »

Temari. Elle s'appelait Temari. Je ne sais pas pourquoi savoir son nom me faisait autant d'effet. En tous les cas, la ninja de Suna avait décliné l'offre, allant rejoindre une certaine Matsuri. Sa voix me fit frissonner, et je m'étais concentré sur son timbre de voix. Dans mes rêves, je l'avais fixée tandis qu'elle partait, et mon ami dut me bousculer pour que je réagisse.

« Hey, ça va ? m'avait-il demandé.

-Ouais, Chôji. Je suis juste fatigué.

-Toi aussi tu n'as pas pu dormir avec le bruit qui venait de la chambre de Naruto ? avait ricané Ino.

-T'étais pas liguée contre lui depuis qu'il sort avec ton précieux Uchiha ? j'avais répliqué, déstabilisé.

-Ah mon cher, le jour où les garçons sauront apprécier ce que l'on appelle communément yaoi dans notre jargon… D'ailleurs, c'est pour cela que l'on s'est disputé avec grand front ! On avait une discussion sur l'attitude de uke de Naruto, mais elle doit être un peu amoureuse de lui car elle soutenait qu'il pourrait ne pas être en dessous s'il le voulait, et puis… »

J'avais cessé d'écouter les propos d'Ino auxquels je ne comprenais décidément rien, et j'étais parti m'assoir. J'avais contemplé les patates frites d'un air absent, repensant à la blonde de tout à l'heure. Etait-elle medic-nin ? Avait-elle un bon niveau ninja ? Lui fallait-il quelqu'un pour la protéger ? Avait-elle un petit-ami qui s'en chargeait ?

Galère, je commençais à penser comme une fille !

On avait fini le repas en écoutant les jacassements de la seule représentante de la gente féminine à table, puis on était partis à l'oasis.

Ouais, on était peut-être en mission diplomatique, mais on était tout de même en vacances, en quelque sorte. Dans le désert, il n'y a pas énormément d'eau, mais la chaleur est telle que les oasis sont envahis par tous les habitants les jours de congés. C'est un peu comme la plage, sauf que la mer est beaucoup plus petite, et ressemble en fait à un très grand lac.

Nous étions partis en même temps que Sasuke et Naruto, que j'avais croisés dans les couloirs. La chambre de Naruto étant mitoyenne avec la mienne, je le croisais souvent. Il était bien évidemment accompagné à chaque fois de son copain, l'Uchiha ayant demandé à partager la chambre.

Ce côté de l'hôtel où l'on loge est très agréable car on a une vue sur l'oasis, et qu'on voit très bien le ciel et les rares nuages. Le seul inconvénient, c'est que Naruto a une voix assez aigue qui porte. Et que Sasuke ne lui fait pas que des bisous sur la joue, la nuit. Du coup, je ne peux pas trop dormir. Galère…

Enfin, une fois en public, ils étaient plus discrets, et je m'entendrais bien avec eux même si ce n'était pas le cas. Une fois à l'oasis, Naruto avait sauté dans l'eau, laissant Sasuke derrière lui. Le brun l'avat vite rejoint, mais moi j'étais resté sur ma serviette, pour faire ma sieste.

Seulement, Ino avait malheureusement remarqué que j'étais tracassé par quelque chose –une belle blonde en l'occurrence- et ne m'avait pas laissé une minute de répit. Mais, j'avais finis par l'ignorer, me concentrant sur les personnes qui nous environnaient.

Malheureusement pour moi, une fois de plus, une blonde sexy en bikini noir se trouvait à quelques mètres à ma gauche. Ma mâchoire s'est décrochée lorsque je me suis rendu compte qu'il s'agissait de Temari, et je pense que je devais baver, car Ino avait dû me secouer pour me faire sortir de mon état léthargique.

« Hey, tu m'écoutes, Shika ?

-Galère…

-Qui c'est que tu regardais ? avait-elle demandé, suspicieuse. Attends ! Non, c ne serait tout de même pas… Oh mon dieu ! Mais si ! C'était Temari ! Putain, mais tu ne sais pas choisir tes filles ! Chôji a raison ! »

J'avais grogné, puis j'avais détourné le regard pour observer l'étendue d'eau. Mon cœur sembla se figer lorsque j'aperçu Temari dans l'eau. Seulement, elle n'était pas seule. Un mec brun l'accompagnait, et elle était en train de laver le maquillage traditionnel qu'il portait. Elle finit par réussir après avoir rincé copieusement son visage, puis elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

Ah, je comprenais mieux la remarque d'Ino, maintenant. La blonde était certainement déjà prise, ou alors elle était amoureuse de ce mec. Effectivement, je ne sais pas choisir mes filles.

Je m'étais résigné, après tout, les femmes sont si galère, ce n'est pas pour moi, tout ça. J'avais commencé ma sieste, troublée par l'image d'une blonde sur laquelle j'aurais dû faire une croix.

La semaine avait passée, tranquillement, et je n'avais pas croisé la kunoichi de Suna. Je vivais au ralenti, me reposant le jour pendant mes siestes, et jouant au shogi contre moi-même, la nuit. J'essayais de contrer mes propres stratégies, mais je n'y arrivais pas toujours, l'esprit trop occupé par Temari, ceci me frustrant.

Un matin, une de mes pièces c'était brisée en deux en tombant, et je m'étais décidé à partir acheter des pièces neuves de remplacement. J'étais parti, mon jeu sous le bras, mais j'avais heurté quelqu'un, nous faisant tomber tous les deux ainsi que mon paquet de pièces qui s'étaient répandues sur le sol.

« Ça va ? j'avais demandé, poli.

-Ouais, et toi ? »

Ebahi, je me rendis seulement compte que la personne que j'avais heurtée n'était autre que la blonde de Suna. Elle m'avait aidé à rassembler mes pièces, puis m'avait demandé :

« Ce sont des pièces de shogi ?

-Ouaip, mais y en a que 39, j'en ai cassé une… Tu ne connais pas un magasin où je puisse trouver une pièce supp' ?

-Peut-être… Tu me suis ? »

J'avais accepté, trop heureux de passer du temps avec elle. Je m'étais engueulé intérieurement, après tout, cette fille était déjà prise. Elle m'avait mené chez un menuisier spécialisé dans les petits objets en bois, et il m'avait fourni un général d'or, la pièce qu'il me manquait précisément.

J'avais payé, puis nous étions sortis, retournant à l'hôtel où je logeais.

« Tu joues au shogi ?

-Comme un dieu, j'avais rigolé.

-Tu m'apprendrais ? »

Comme elle avait l'air sérieuse, malgré mon attirance pour elle, je ne m'étais pas méfié et j'avais accepté. Je l'avais faite entrer dans ma chambre, et nous avions joué toute la journée, se faisant apporter nos repas par le service d'étage.

Elle avait une petite moue boudeuse mignonne dès qu'elle perdait, mais lorsqu'elle gagnait ou me prenait une pièce importante, son sourire était éblouissant.

Seulement, dès que nous avions finis notre repas du soir, des bruits avaient commencé à se faire entendre. Je savais évidemment qu'ils venaient de la chambre mitoyenne, mais, pour la première fois, ils me firent rougir.

« Ahem… j'avais expliqué. C'est juste mon voisin de chambre et son petit ami, ils sont tous les soirs comme ça…

-Difficile de se concentrer…

-On a qu'à regarder un film ! »

Elle avait accepté tandis que son visage prenait des teintes aussi rouges que moi-même. J'avais choisi en vitesse un film d'action pour couvrir les bruits de mes voisins.

Nous nous sommes installés sur mon lit, un peu coincés au départ, mais nous avons fini par nous prendre dans l'histoire.

Le héros était un ninja mafieux essayant de s'infiltrer dans le clan de yakuzas ennemi. Scénario classique mais réussi. Le personnage principal ne cessait de mentir avec aplomb et de prévoir cinq coups d'avance minimum, et ça me plaisait bien.

Cependant, comme dans toutes les fictions, le mec finit par s'éprendre de la jolie fille sexy qui était évidemment la fille du chef du clan ennemi. Du coup, elle repoussait le héros, et Temari avait fini par l'encourager à vivre son amour avec lui. Ça m'avait fait sourire, qu'elle parle ainsi à un personnage de fiction sans s'en rendre compte.

Le générique de fin arriva bien trop vite à mon goût, et au sien aussi, manifestement. A part Ino, Chôji et parfois Naruto ou Kiba, je n'avais jamais personne qui ne reste avec moi et avec qui je partageais des moments agréables.

« Bon, je vais y aller, ou ma famille va s'inquiéter ! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Je te raccompagne, il est déjà très tard… Ou tôt, selon le point de vue.

-Merci… »

On était passé sur les toits, jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive dans une maison isolée. Sa famille devait être puissante, ici, car la maison semblait assez vaste, bien que légèrement déserte.

Tout était fermé dans la majorité de la demeure, et seule une des ailes de la maison était ouverte, et on voyait des lumières encore éclairées, malgré le fait que ce soit à peu près deux heures du matin.

« Shikamaru…

-Hn ?

-Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée. Et puis, j'ai passé une bonne journée. On remettra ça ?

-Ouais, bien sûr. »

Elle dépose un baiser léger et rapide sur mes lèvres, et avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, elle s'est déjà éclipsée à l'intérieur.

Je souris, les joues rouges, et je rentre. Le couloir est silencieux, et Sasuke a dû en finir avec Naruto. D'ailleurs, je me demande comment le blond fait pour marcher, tous les jours, si ces nuits sont en permanence comme ça…

Je m'étais endormi, puis j'avais passé une nuit sans rêve. Je fus réveillé le lendemain par des coups à la porte. Il s'agissait de Temari, qui me provoquait en duel pour une partie de shogi.

J'avais accepté et j'avais gagné, évidemment. Frustrée, elle ne voulait pas continuer et proposa plutôt de sortir se promener.

Elle m'avait fait découvrir Suna, les déserts ressourçant de trésors inimaginables, les oasis et sources cachés, les animaux qui vivaient tout de même ici, malgré la chaleur. Tout, elle m'avait tout montré. Et j'étais heureux.

Le soir, on était rentré à l'hôtel, et on avait de nouveau regardé un film. Cette fois, c'était un truc d'horreur, et la fierté de Temari ne tint que quelques minutes. Elle finit par s'agripper à moi, vraiment terrifiée. Lorsque la vidéo se termina, elle me remercia, même si je n'avais pas fait grand-chose.

« T'es la première personne en dehors de ma famille qui me montre un tant soit peu d'affection, elle avait soufflé.

-C'est parce que c'est toi, j'avais répondu. »

Je ne sais pas qui avait commencé, mais on a fini par s'embrasser. Et, pire, on a fini par coucher ensemble. Je ne me souviens pas vraiment si elle avait eu peur ou pas, mais je me souviens qu'elle était vierge. J'avais été lent, rassurant, et je ne l'avais pas brusquée. Peut-être que c'est pour ça que l'on a continué à se voir.

Pendant la semaine qui me restait à Suna, on couchait toujours ensemble, et puis on passait la plupart de nos journées collés l'un à l'autre. Pourtant, on était discret, et, de mon côté, mes amis ne l'apprirent que tardivement.

En fait, ils ne le découvrirent trois jours après notre première nuit. En fait, pendant cette nuit, je n'avais pas été très discret, et Temari non plus.

Le lendemain, j'étais avec Ino, Chôji, Sasuke, Naruto et Sakura au bord de l'oasis, quand Ino décida de se plaindre.

« Sans déconner, Naruto, Sasuke, j'ai pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit… Vous ne pourriez pas être plus discrets ?

-Hn, avait protesté l'Uchiha. Je plaide non coupable.

-Vu que Naruto prend des teintes rouges, avait grommelé Sakura, je doute que ce soit lui qui t'ai violé.

-Tss. Ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que Naruto a décidé d'une semaine d'abstinence pour, je cite 'pouvoir réussir à marcher sans prendre de la morphine'. Donc, je ne l'ai pas touché, cette nuit. Ça venait de quelqu'un d'autre !

-Hein ? avait rétorqué ma co-équipière. Mais ça ne pouvait venir que de votre chambre ou de celle de Shika ! »

Un gros blanc avait suivi sa déclaration, et j'avais décidé de détourner le regard, les joues rouges. Ino avait bien entendu rigolé à s'en tordre sur le sable, et Naruto avait continué de rougir (on se demande comment il peut être encore aussi prude en sortant avec ce pervers d'Uchiha. Mais bon, pour le moment, je m'en fiche, car je suis dans une situation trop galère…). Sasuke avait un air blasé, Chôji était lui assez curieux et commença à me harceler, me posant des questions sur l'identité de la fille.

« Galère, je soupirais.

-On la connait ? continua Chôji.

-Temari, la blonde aux couettes de la cafèt', avais-je avoué en jetant l'éponge. Tu te souviens ?

-Temari, la Temari ? c'était exclamé le blond qui se tenait sur les genoux de Sasuke.

-Euh, ouais, pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'elle a deux frères over protecteurs ! C'est la sœur de Kankuro, le grand marionnettiste, et du Kazekage !

-Le Kazekage roux avec un air de psychopathe qui tue en trois secondes chrono ? je m'étais étranglé.

-Mais nan, Gaara est quand même plus gentil, avait soupiré Naruto. »

Galère, j'étais pas dans la merde. L'actuel Kazekage avait beau être ami avec Naruto –toute façon Naruto est ami avec tout le monde- il n'en reste pas moins un gros malade effrayant. Sérieux, pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que ce soit sa sœur ?

Malgré ça, j'avais continué à sortir avec Temari, sans rien lui dire de ce que j'avais appris. Elle me l'apprendrait bien un jour où l'autre, même si en fait je le saurai déjà.

Puis, les vacances s'étaient terminées, et j'étais rentré à Konoha avec les autres. Les missions avaient repris leur cour, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à la kunoichi de Suna. Je lui envoyais des lettres auxquelles elle répondait, et notre correspondance ne se termine pas, et continue de me rendre heureux.

Voilà ce qu'il s'est passé. Cela fait trois mois que je sors avec Temari, même si on n'a pas pu se revoir. Je comptais trouver une mission vers Suna pour la revoir, mais je sens que ça va arriver bien plus vite. Parce que là, devant moi, le Kazekage semble en colère.

J'étais avec les garçons en train de discuter, dans la forêt qui entoure Konoha, et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il est arrivé. Honnêtement, il fait peur, là. Et je ne pense pas qu'il soit en mission diplomatique.

Je m'appelle Shikamaru Nara, j'ai fêté mes vingt ans il y a peu, et je vais me faire assassiner par l'actuel Kazekage parce que j'ai couché avec sa sœur.

Naruto s'excite un peu, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passe, tandis que je déglutis, les yeux du Kazekage me fixant. Il s'approche encore, et ne se trouve qu'à un mètre de moi. Je dois baisser la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'être la personne la plus effrayante que j'ai jamais vue.

J'attends que son sable m'étripe, mais rien ne se passe. Je vais ouvrir la bouche, mais son poing entre violemment en collision avec mon nez, me faisant tomber à terre.

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal, je gémis. Je suis juste sorti avec ta sœur !

-Si tu avais juste couché avec ma sœur, je t'aurais juste tué, rétorque-t-il froidement. Sauf que là, pour le coup, je ne vais pas me contenter de ta mort ! »

Encore plus effrayé, j'écarquille les yeux, ne comprenant pas. Un sourire dément apparait sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il me dit :

« Félicitation, tu vas être papa. »

Je m'appelle Shikamaru Nara, j'ai fêté mes vingt ans il y a peu, et je vais me faire torturer par l'actuel Kazekage parce que j'ai mis sa sœur enceinte.

Reviews ?


End file.
